Black Trigger: Fūjin
This page is about the episode. For the Black Trigger, see Fūjin. Short Summary The battle between Jin, Tachikawa, Kazama and Utagawa rages on, as Jin defeats Utagawa. Back in Tamakoma Branch, Shiori proceeds to explain about the Gunner and Shooter triggers to Yūma and Osamu. Meanwhile, Kitora defeats Yoneya and reunites with Jun, while Mitsuru is forced to bailout after protecting Kitora from Tōma's shots, and they're left incapacitated. Arashiyama Unit then puts up a plan to take down Miwa, Izumi and Tōma, with Jun serving as the bait. Long Summary Everyone seems a bit spooked by Jin's sudden attack on Kikuchihara, who bails out and lands back at Border HQ. He is greeted by Kaho Mikami, who describes the three battles currently ongoing in the Forbidden Zone: Kitora versus Yoneya inside the abandoned building, Jin versus Tachikawa and Kazama's Unit, and Arashiyama Unit versus Izumi and Miwa Unit. When Jin lands an incredible hit on Utagawa, he and Kazama activate their stealth mode and disappear. While Jin continues to fight Tachikawa, Kazama explains to Utagawa that Fūjin can attack anywhere he sees. The ribbons of light emitted by Fūjin indicate the number of slashes he has left before he has to reload. Kazama orders the snipers to provide Tachikawa with support, who pressures Jin by remaining close and preventing Jin from using Fūjin's ability. Tachikawa appears to corner Jin in a small garage, but Jin manages to send send slashes through the walls and ceilings to hit Tachikawa multiple times. Kazama and Utagawa attack, and Jin hits Utagawa with Fūjin's final slash. Kazama manages to injure Jin with a blade that extends from his foot and up from underground. Thinking they caught Jin, Tachikawa moves to attack. However, Jin hid one last slash in the garage wall in advance and uses it to slash Kazama. Utagawa's bail out is noticed by Arashiyama Unit, Miwa, and Izumi, all of whom resolve to finish their own fight quickly. Back at Tamakoma Branch, Shiroi continues her explanation of Border Triggers to Osamu and Yūma. She introduces Gunner Triggers and their attacks: Asteroid, Meteor, Viper, and Hound bullets. Izumi hits Arashiyama with Lead Bullets, and the two face off. As Izumi fires, Mitsuru teleports in behind him and fires in a synchronized attack with Arashiyama. Thanks to Miwa's warning, Izumi barely manages to avoid getting hit in the head or heart. In the fight Kitora, Yoneya moves forward, shortening his spear, but suddenly stops. His arm is caught by wires, and Kitora runs him through the heart. Yoneya throws himself and Kitora out of the building, where Izumi is waiting to shoot. Mitsuru manages to shield Kitora, but is shot in the head by Isami, and both Mitsuru and Yoneya bail out. Arashiyama and Kitora enter a narrow alleyway, and both sides struggle to know what action to take. Arashiyama radios in to Ayatsuji Haruka and asks for sniping points nearby. Izumi notes that Arashiyama is heading their way, but Kitora is probably using a Bagworm in order to take them by surprise when the attack the bait (Arashiyama). Jumping along the building tops, Izumi finds Arashiyama and fires Meteor Bullets down upon him. Characters in order of appearance Adapted From * Chapter 28 * Chapter 29 * Chapter 30 Differences Between the Anime and Manga * In the anime, Kazama tries to warn Tachikawa about Jin's last extra blade. In the manga, he notices Jin should have a remaining blade and wonders what happened to it, but doesn't say anything out loud. Errors Navigation Category:Anime Category:Episodes